Conventionally, such a biological information measurement device includes a measurement unit connected to a sensor mounting unit, a control unit connected to the measurement unit, and a display unit connected to the control unit (for instance, see Patent Literature 1).
In the conventional biological information measurement device, a blood glucose level sensor which is an example of a biological information measurement sensor is mounted into the sensor mounting unit, the control unit wakes up from an idle state, and the measurement unit can measure a blood glucose level. Thereafter, when a fixed time elapses while the blood glucose level sensor is left mounted into the sensor mounting unit, time-out is determined to set the control unit into the idle state for suppressing power consumption.
However, to return from the idle state (or a sleep state), power is supplied from a power source to the control unit. After all, power consumption occurs.
In other words, in the conventional biological information measurement device, when the sensor is left mounted into the sensor mounting unit after measurement of the blood glucose level, the control unit is set into the idle state (or the sleep state), but to return from the idle state (or the sleep state), power is continuously supplied from the power source to the control unit. After all, power consumption occurs.
This state will be briefly described now. For instance, when a large liquid crystal or the like is provided to enhance convenience, a scale of an electric circuit is increased, and to drive the large-scale electric circuit, a DC-DC converter (not shown) is provided in control unit 8. When power is supplied to the DC-DC converter (not shown) in control unit 8 in the “sleep mode”, great power consumption of, for example, 100 μA to 200 μA occurs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to prevent unintended power consumption from occurring.